What Time Reveals
by Aurora-Moon-Daughter-of-Light
Summary: A Chris and OC story..eventualy. This is my story it's my first work of writing so please be kind it takes place in the time when the Chris from the first future came back.
1. Chapter 1

What Time Reveals

Aurora S. Moon

Brianna sat in a dark and dirty apartment the only bright thing in the room was the girls golden blonde hair, the apartment it's self was in a state of disrepair but it served her needs for the time being.

Leaning over a leather bound book whose edges showed many years of age and use the girl frustratedly searched for the spell she so desperately needed to end her misery.

Hunted down like a dog that had run away from it's master that's how she felt or at least that's how Wyatt had made her feel over the past few months he was obsessed with making her his queen, but she only felt pity and a bit of hatred for him. She could feel a small amount of goodness left in his soul a pure part of him that hadn't been corrupted by power and made it her mission to fix whatever that had caused him to be so evil.

Suddenly she let out a whoop of joy there it was the spell she had been looking for the one chance to fix all that had gone wrong in hers and many other good people's lives.

Quickly packing everything in the apartment she would need for her journey into the past, it looked like there was nothing moved in the apartment and that's how she liked it left the way she had found it, it was harder for him to track her if she left no visible signs to fallow.

Throwing her duffle bag over her shoulder she reached over to the small table and grabbed the last few items she would need to complete the spell and walked over to a large open area off the back of the ground floor apartment's farthest side.

Drawing a triquera on the remnant of a wall with a piece of leftover chalk and taking a step back she recited the spell to open a portal to the past where she would try her best to complete her mission and fix all of the wrongs in this future with hopefully a minimum of distractions.


	2. Chapter 3

So the place she had chosen to stay wasn't exactly ideal or the same in the past it didn't matter she had gotten to the past in one piece though with a few bruises from tumbling into the garbage cans in the alleyway and maybe a complaint or two about some noise from a drunk homeless guy who was sleeping a bit further back, hopefully he wouldn't be able to remember exactly how she had gotten into that alley the cleaners would surely be on her then for using magic so close to others. Pulling a few bits of garbage that still clung to her hair she surveyed the area she was in, it looked relatively close to where she had been before and she knew exactly where the manor was at so she walked out of the alley and out onto the sidewalk. When she got her bearings she went to cross the street which wasn't the right time at all because right then Phoebe was driving down the street talking on the cell phone to Piper and not watching where she was going, so, when she came close enough to actually see Brianna she slammed on the brakes just a few feet from her and Brianna passed out cold from the shock her head hitting the pavement causing a nasty cut on her forehead.

Phoebe panicked she had almost just hit someone today was not her day and now she had the poor girl in the car she had no idea why she didn't just take her to the hospital, but, the cut didn't look too bad and all she needed was a big bill and lots of explaining when she had a whitelighter at home who could just heal her and be done with it, that is if the girl would wake up or maybe it was better she wasn't awake she didn't know right then.

Phoebe pulled into the driveway turning the car off she sighed the girl wasn't awake and boy was she heavy she wouldn't be able to get her into the house without making a scene and she didn't need that right then so she did the only smart thing to do at the time, she called Chris.

"Chris" she called, he orbed to her a few moments later "What do you want now Phoebe I was looking up a vanquishing spell" he grumpily says to her crossing his arms. "Well I was driving and not looking all that good… and well just help me get her into the house will you" she said to him quickly motioning to the girl in the back seat of the car with her eyes, "What did you do to her and why should I help you…you did this she's your responsibility" he snaps at her quickly changing his mind as to ask what had happened. Phoebe sighs "I can't pick her up and well me dragging a girl into the house can't possibly look good to the neighbors now can it, you're a guy and a whitelighter you can pick her up and orb into the house unnoticed so I suggest hurrying up before Piper gets home and freaks out" she says walking off to make sure the conversation is over.

Chris runs a hand threw his hair and looks at the girl she looks familiar but he blows it off with a shrug "Well _you're _not my responsibility but it seems Phoebe has made sure you are" he says to the still unconscious Brianna before picking her up and orbing into the manor.


	3. Chapter 2

Chris set Brianna on the couch and walked into the kitchen where Phoebe is now making a cup of coffee "Care to explain to me why I just had to bring in a girl who just happens to be unconscious and with a cut on her head" he says looking right at her with a frown firmly planted on his face "I'll explain when… Piper and Paige get here" she says quickly turning her back to him seeing that his face told that he was far from happy to have helped her. A few minutes later Paige orbs in looking far from happy "Bad day at work" Phoebe comments "Don't ask it's a long story" she says walking to the sink "So what's up with the pissed face on Chris" she says into her sister's ear "Long story you'll know when Piper get's home" she says to her. Chris is in no mood to wait for Piper so he presses Phoebe to answer him now "I want to know what happened to that girl and why did you bring her to the manor and not the hospital" he says sternly to Phoebe knowing that Paige would know what to know what had happened also…"Whoa wait what girl someone fill me in here" Paige says looking between the two "Well I wasn't watching the road a bit ago and almost hit this girl who was crossing the street" Paige and Chris look at her shocked for a moment "Well I didn't hit her so stop looking at me like that she passed out and the cut that's on her head is from hitting the ground not directly from anything I did" she explained "Well that doesn't explain why you didn't just take her to the hospital we have enough problems with demons let alone some girl at the manor" Chris snaps "Well I was getting to that part… well I was lazy and didn't feel like explaining why I had a girl unconscious in the back seat of my car and what had happened to get her that way okay it's simple as that" Phoebe explains putting her coffee cup down on the counter "Are you happy now I have to explain this to Piper when she get's home" she said snapping slightly at Chris.

A few minutes after Chris left her Brianna woke up quite groggy and jumpy at waking up on a strange couch 'Oh crap what happened and where am I now' she said in her head looking around at the décor she took a guess that where ever it was they obviously left her alone for the time being so she took it on herself to go exploring so she'd know exactly where she was and with who incase she had to do some quick thinking and lie threw her teeth. She made it to the kitchen after looking at the foyer, her head was hurting pretty bad or else she would have immediately known exactly where she was having visited the museum of the Charmed Ones many times over the years, she heard voices in the kitchen and quietly got close enough to hear exactly what they where saying she was shocked when she heard the names she knew to be the Charmed Ones 'The goddess has blessed me I'm in a perfect place to do my job' she though happily. At this thought Brianna nearly does a little dance but stops herself but not in nearly enough time to stop from backing into the table behind her and in turn shattering a vase that was sitting on the cursed table. "Oh crap" she says as she watches it slam to the floor causing Chris, Paige and Phoebe to all turn around and look out into the hall "Whoops sorry" she says sheepishly as they all stare at her "Didn't you mother ever tell you it's not polite to stare at someone without introducing yourself...I'm Brianna Morgan" she added as an afterthought to her statement.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Yes life was going pretty good for Brianna she had gained a shelter right where she had needed it the most in the Charmed One's very home where she had been keeping a close eye on Wyatt for the past three weeks, though nothing had seemed amiss maybe just a few normal demon attacks that the sisters had tried to cover up, she supposed it was because she had made no inclination that she was a witch and for the time being it was for the better. Chris though was being a thorn in her side always looking behind her every move and leering at her if she as so much looked sideways at him, it couldn't be helped though she just felt a need to understand him and maybe get him to like her or at least show a little trust it bugged her to no end that she felt so much of a connection to him yet she couldn't put her finger on it. The day had started all fine and dandy but oh it just couldn't stay that way, so there she was standing in the kitchen trying to mind her own business by washing the dishes she had made by cooking breakfast and it hit a terrible wash of emotions more confusing than a pop quiz, so many minds had broken threw her walls she hadn't felt this in so many months but she knew what it was, her empathy was going haywire again and she couldn't keep up her barriers to guard her from feeling half the neighborhoods emotions. Brianna knew only one thing that could help her at this moment and she knew for sure that not a soul was in the house so she was clear to make the potion she needed. Oh if she'd remembered the big side effect of the potion before she made it she wouldn't have and would have just lived with the confusion till she could control it some, but when in pain one does what they must and forgets to weigh out the consequences of your actions.

The moment she took the potion she felt the sleep take over her and for that minute she orbed herself quickly to the living room couch and promptly fell asleep falling into the deep sleep that came with the concoction. An hour later Chris orbed himself into the manor he had been in need of the book of shadows to find a demon that he thought the sisters would need to vanquish, no sooner had he began to walk up the staircase he heard muffled whimpers coming from the living room and when to check what was the cause of the noise. There he saw the small figure of the houseguest he felt the most uncomfortable around sprawled out on the couch her thin and pale arm thrown over her face and a good bit of the pale blonde hair matted to her forehead with sweat. Though Chris had never felt anything bad about her she just seemed odd and he had his reasons to distrust anybody that came into the house, a pleading voice broke him out of his thoughts and he strained to hear what she had just said. **'Don't let him hurt me Bianca please I'm all the family you have left, for heavens sake don't let Wyatt get me too' **she said whimpering and crying even in her sleep she thrashed about and tossed an arm out only to be meet with nothingness **'Don't leave me here I don't have a chance help me I'm your sister for god's sake don't you care at all' **this was meet with a sob that racked her whole body. Chris couldn't bare to see her like this, he didn't know how she got this way but in her pleas she had mentioned two people he knew, Wyatt whom he was trying to keep good and his beloved Bianca who had died saving him he had to find a way to snap her out of this horrible memory.

He walked up to the couch and gingerly sat her up holding her in his arms he was surprised by just how pliable she was it was like she wasn't in control of her body or in her sleep she trusted him more than he did her. He rubbed her arms with his hands and whispered comforting words into her ear it took a while but she finally stopped sobbing and took it down to a choked whimper before she settled into his chest hugging him tightly. Brianna woke to see a bright red shirt before her eyes she knew that shirt it was Chris's he wore it often, she looked up with red and puffy eyes to thank him with all she could and that was a simple smile. She sat up and scooted away from him embarrassed by what he had seen of her weakened state, she had been too much in a hurry to remember that the potion was known to induce deep sleep and a turbulent dream state it was her fault now and she just wanted to get away from him…soon. When she got up and tried to walk away from him croaking out a thank you a few times she had never expected him of all people to hug her like he did, but when he did she never felt more happy in his arms than at that fleeting moment between them before they went there separate ways. Chris stood there for a few moments more watching her blonde hair swing back and forth with her as she walked away from him he didn't have a clue why he had done that but it had felt nice to hold her like that almost like holding Bianca but more familiar and comfortable like they had maybe once been something to each other or even old friends he still couldn't put his finger on the emotions he felt around her but he would soon enough, even if he didn't realize it at that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Nothing was too interesting after that little outburst, but Chris didn't watch her so closely anymore and he seemed to have gotten a bit more relaxed almost friendly like to her. She thought it was odd of him to change so quickly even after seeing her weak and so emotional like that but it only made him break down those walls that had kept them at arms length just weeks before. Again she did something silly it was a simple mistake just like before, but oh was it a big consequence there had been a demon attack directly at the manor and she did the one thing she knew how to do to get out of the fray of it all, she orbed not far just to get to Wyatt to keep him safe as she had began to love the little boy as if she was his big sister Phoebe had seen the whole thing and took it as far as calling her out in front of the whole family needless to say it was the worst and best thing she had done so far.

"**Why didn't you tell us you where a whitelighter you could have told us sooner and we would have understood"** Phoebe said angrily Brianna sighed and calmly spoke hoping to fix up her slip quickly and without reveling too much about herself she wouldn't have the cards out on the table so early if she didn't have to **"I didn't tell you all up front because it really didn't present itself as important at the time, but you would have been told when I needed you to be told"** she said knowing that whole statement only made half sense and didn't really assuage Phoebe's anger only made it worse, she cringed as Paige joined in the fray of the questioning anger. **"When you needed us to be told what sense does that make except to prove that you've been lying to us the whole time we trusted you in our home" **she said not as angry as Phoebe but a bit snippy and confused, Brianna looked over to see Chris looking at her slightly puzzled knowing he though her only to be a witch made this whole thing to be worse. **"I'm half and half to be exact my mom was a witch my dad a whitelighter I didn't know either of them I was adopted at only a few months old and trust me it wasn't important to let you know it upfront heaven only knows what would you have done with me if I said it upfront"** she said with a sigh wishing that this was all over she hated that she still was lying to them she knew full and well who her mother was and what she was too. Brianna's savior came in the form of Piper once again saving her behind from a firm chewing **"Leave her alone you can see she's half whitelighter already if she meant any harm to us she would have long done it omission isn't really lying now is it."** She said and Brianna was glad for the eldest sisters loving heart twice it had saved her from ruining her mission in a blaze of fire and stupidity.

That little episode that afternoon had left Brianna in a state of ,well what could you say upset, disappointment and maybe feeling foolish for her sloppy work even if she had only thought to keep Wyatt safe, which was an amazing thing as he was the tormentor in her future. She made a decision to go meet with Chris as he was her only safe confessor and she needed someone to tell the truth to she hated to keep secrets bottled up for so long and this was a major bottling issue as the future wasn't something you told to just any smuck off the streets. Brie dressed in the best clothes she had, Piper had given her some spending money as payment for working so hard in the house cooking and cleaning, the normal for boarding of course as she had no job, she refused it at first but Piper had insisted that she needed more clothes if she was going to spend anymore time with them as hers where looking pretty ratty by then. She had of course orbed within a safe distance from P3 and walked the rest of the way with a few catcalls from men walking by on the other side of the street, it wasn't everyday that you could get her into a mini-skirt as she had no use for them on the lam it wasn't practical but for tonight she wasn't a person running but someone who was living. The bouncer smiled at her sweetly when she walked up and after fourteen minutes of hard work charming him and buttering him up she got in without him having to see a license, not that she didn't have one but who would believe a license that read a year well after the present nope not happening. She walked in the crowd was nice not packed but filled enough to keep it going there wasn't a big name band on so that was one reason why it was easier to get in for her it was just a local band. She went up to the bartender and after waving like an idiot for him to notice her he came up a smirk on his face as he looked her up and down "**What can I help you with baby?"** he asked, oh she'd have to have a talk with Piper about this one he was pissing her off even more **"Have you seen Chris Perry about I'm here to see him tonight?"** she asked an evil grin plastered on her face as his smirk fell and he pointed to the back hall **"Back there sweet cheeks"** he said the smile still missing from his face. Brie walked that way and on her way out she heard him mumble a few curses about Chris, one being that he was so freaking lucky to have a hot girl coming to see him…privately, oh the laughs she'd have on that one. She walked up to the doorway and gave it a loud rap and for added measure she wolf whistled at him, he looked up from the papers he had on his desk and grinned, it wasn't something she'd seen on him since her appearance in this time but she liked it on him he looked good smiling. **"Where did that thought come from?"** she thought to herself she had never thought of Chris that way goddess what was happening to her she was having romantic thoughts of him and she flushed at that point but she took note that he hadn't show any sign of noticing it **"Whew"** she added mentally.

The night was grand she didn't even know he had such a sense of humor in him he always seemed so uptight around her even when there wasn't that distrust between them she liked him even better this way and there came that 'liked' word again she didn't know what to think but she'd get down to the nitty gritty by the end of this night she was sure of it. **"So you where raised by your grandfather, how interesting I was raised by my adopted mom she loved me lots but when I got older I asked every question in the world about my parents of her and she hardly had an answer for it"** she said taking a sip of the beer he had bought for her he was being so sweet to her she didn't know how to take it but it was cool to see this relaxed side of him. **"My mom died when I was thirteen so I got to see more of her but I wish more often than not that it had never gotten so bad that she got vanquished herself"** he said sighing, she patted him on the shoulder seeing that it hurt him so much to say it **'I lost my adopted mom at sixteen my real mom at four months old and my dad as Nadine said before I was even born so my story out does yours"** she said playfully trying to snap him out of his blue mood. He grinned at her, it was the reaction she was expecting what came next though wasn't anything she had expected from him, but it was a night for surprises.

Cliffhanger...mwaahhhhh...next chappy take a look


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

He had no clue what possessed him to what he did but it seemed right at the moment but it only turned into a mess after that for the both of them even if he shouldn't have started it he didn't care then.

He kissed her not light either but a full passionate kiss **"Oh My Goddess"** she thought **"I've died and you've sent me to some wonderful place please let this be real"** she prayed to her deity, she had never felt so much passion in her short years and she wished she had known this before about him it was marvelous he should show it more often. Brie wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair and just let all of her emotions join in his she felt elated like they where meant to be, even if she knew he had once been her sisters. The two were alone as it was late the whole crew had gone home, there had been a few catcalls and wolf whistles as they left too, but then they had just been talking this was what they all knew was going to happen and had been waiting expectantly on too bad they had to miss it...not very of course. She willingly let him lead her to the couch she had never expected to lose her virginity this way but she knew she'd have to lose it sooner than later and he seemed to be the perfect person to lose ones innocent to or so called innocent.

The morning came too quickly for the sleeping couple and as quickly as the passion had come the night before the guilt had crept in to him making him feel like an idiot for acting on such impulses, it wasn't the sleeping with her he had slept with one or two others before Bianca had come back, but it was the sheer fact that this was her sister now resting on his chest looking just as beautiful as could be, god what was in his head even feeling guilty he still couldn't help but compliment her. He looked down at her sleeping form knowing he'd never be able to see her like this again it wasn't right for them to be together like this ever again. He shifted and set her down on the couch dressing himself and then picking her clothes up and gathering them on his right arm, he took one more look at her sleeping and picked her up sheet and all grabbing her shoes off the desk at the last minute. He orbed the two of them to the attic and gently laid her down on her own cot arranging the clothes on the chair beside her little bed he knew it was wrong to leave her without waking her up to explain something, but what could he say he was chicken at that time and didn't want to face her demons he could do but women he couldn't.

Brianna woke an hour later to find herself in her cot in the attic she frowned when she realized he had dumped on her it made her upset more than mad to know he felt guilty for it she felt some too, but he couldn't just ignore what had happened and she wouldn't let him she wouldn't be the one to keep it quiet. She got up and dressed herself in new clothing she really didn't want to see those clothes ever again but knowing it had cost a good penny was the only thing that kept them in the wash and her drawers. She walked down to the kitchen, Piper was there with breakfast already made **"Breakfast is made already you really need to take a brake Brie you work so hard around here it's not funny, sit down and eat first I'm ordering you now to do so" **she said firmly but with a smile on her face. Oh how she loved Piper dearly if she hadn't had a wonderful mother for the first sixteen years of her life she'd want her to be her mom, but Nadine was so similar to Piper it was uncanny down to the same dark hair and eyes, they could have almost been sisters…almost but not.** "Tank choo" ** she said with a mouth half full of pancake **"Don't talk with your mouth full"** Piper said and Brie dutifully swallowed and began again **"Thank you for the wonderful food Piper it's great" **Piper smiled widely and turned back to her dishes **"Your very welcome Angel it was nothing**" she said before Brie came up with her plate setting it in the sink and hugging the older woman before she started off on her day to confront Chris with the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

It had been nearly a month…a month now and she still couldn't corner Chris in private, oh she had him cornered once or twice but when she got down to brass tacks he'd make some excuse and orb straight away with the even slightest hint she was going to say something about that night. She was pissed and frustrated at him and to make things harder everyone was a buzz with activity since Piper had started to really show, and yeah she had been oblivious of the bump at all before… Piper was pregnant had been since before she had showed up in this time and that wasn't the biggest shocker since Brie had never even known Wyatt had siblings but the very fact that the baby was a future or well present Chris was what knocked her for a loop…_**"oh my dear I slept with a Halliwell and Wyatt's little brother for goddess sake this just makes things worse"**_she said in her head when that was revealed by Phoebe. Phoebe had even told her the fact that they had the exact same father and that Leo was an Elder now...and he hadn't even been told about Piper being pregnant, what a jip that was he deserved to know it was his second son, and most important Piper had requested he not be told no matter what, pppfft and why would she go up to the elders and tell him he didn't know her and really who would believe her since Chris had said most of the same things a good while back. Plus she was terribly afraid to meet her father face to face since he had been an elder too and the consequences of that action could ruin the future_**..."Oh yeah I'm your little girl care to see what powers I have now"**_ oh no way was she going to open that can of worms Nadine said he was loopy and she wasn't in the mood to face him at all. It had been two whole weeks since that little revelation and today was the day when questions started all over again and just a week before things went really crazy in the Halliwell residence.

It had started out all normal, or as normal as it get's in the lives of the Halliwell family that is since demon attacks and the saving of innocents is totally not normal. Brie had been doing her normal morning thing which consisted of making breakfast for the family and of course when they where done cleaning up. She had eggs cooked just how each sister liked it and some scrambled ones for little Wyatt, she was working on the batter for the pancakes when Paige walked into the kitchen **"Mmmh the smell of good food in the morning you're the best without you girl we might starve since Piper hasn't been in the mood to cook"** she said with a grin sitting down on the island stool, Brianna looked back and smiled sliding a waiting cup of coffee in front of Paige **"No problem Paige it's my treat… and your morning caffeine"** she said with a half smile before she turned back to the stove to get moving on the pancakes before Piper herself got downstairs. It was fifteen minutes later and about ten pancakes later when Phoebe made it down looking very grumpy Brianna set down her spatula and wiped her hands on her shirt which were covered in batter from the food, she took the ready made coffee mug and walked it to Phoebe **"Caffeine for the sleepy writer"** she said with a cheery smile before going back to her pan** "Breakfast will be ready in about ten or twelve minutes…I'm going a bit slow today sorry" **she said to them both. By the time Piper made it down actually looking happy for once breakfast was almost ready and it was down to the last two pancakes **"Hey Piper feeling good today…you look absolutely radiant you know"** she said with a smile and was rewarded with a bright smile from Piper **"Why I am feeling very good not a bit of nausea this morning and he's not kicking my bladder to death"** she said to her standing at the island Wyatt balanced on her hip, Brianna turned the stove off and set the pan and her utensils in the sink for later **"Breakfast is now ready cooked to perfection for my favorite people"** she said to them **"And of course for my favorite little person too he can't be left out"** she said tickling Wyatt on the tummy, he laughed and smiled at her holding his arms out to her **"Oh no little guy I can't hold you know I'm all dirty from cooking" **she said backing away from him **"And no orbing from you little mister I just have to change my shirt…be back ladies"** she said orbing away to the attic to change.

Piper took this time to call Chris into the kitchen for breakfast no use in letting her son starve or eat junk on his own **"Chris kitchen now"** she called out Phoebe and Paige both smirking to themselves she had been trying even harder to mother him as of late. He orbed in looking glumly as ever **"What now I was researching something…this better be important"** he said crossing his arm over his chest **"Why yes it's important…It's breakfast and you better have some Brie worked hard on it"** she said in a matter of fact way, Chris huffed and sat down on a stool **"Fine but when I'm done I expect some demon hunting from you two" **he said pointing at Phoebe and Paige who shrugged and started eating there breakfast. **"I heard that mister gung ho give them a break it's not exactly the end of the world if one little lower level demon doesn't get vanquished right away"** she said walking into the kitchen a brand new and clean tank top on, he glared at her **"It is to me and who died and made you queen…I don't take orders from you" **he said poking at his pancakes violently, she rolled her eyes and went to get her plate setting it down close to Pipers **"So now that I'm all clean somebody will be getting hugs" she** said grinning hugging Piper, Wyatt, bypassing Chris and getting Paige and Phoebe before she went back to her plate **"Hey no hug for me"** Chris whined with a half smirk on his face **"No hug for grumpy complaining boy and anyway I got you by hugging Piper"** she said rubbing Pipers now very round belly **"See same thing as hugging you now**" she said with a chuckle causing the three sisters to laugh **"Yep she's right you know it's just like hugging you now just for the future"** Paige chimed in trying hard not to laugh any harder, this fact just made Chris pout a little more and then he grinned as a thought came to mind.

When he was finished with his plate he made a b-line straight to the sink and before Brie could even react he grabbed her from behind and turned her to face him hugging her tightly **"Oomph ...you… big lug… let… me go" **she said struggling away from him and pulling a karate move to block him from any more hugs, he laughed **"Well I was going to get my hug whether you liked it or not"** he said with a laugh and a smirk. **"Hey what's that"** Paige said pointing to Brianna's right shoulder, she blanched when she remembered just what was on that shoulder "**Nothing just a birthmark nothing much"** she said trying to cover it up with her hair. Phoebe got up and slapped at Brie's hand moving the hair from her shoulder **"It's a triquera mark…how is that a birthmark looks like a tattoo to me"** she said feeling the skin but not finding any raised feeling to it just some very soft skin which right then she was envying **"Uh maybe I was wrong but how where you born with that mark I mean it is our family symbol…right?"** Phoebe asked "**Yeah but it means more than that it's a source of power and protection…have you never read more about it?"** Brianna said looking puzzled at there lack of knowledge on this certain subject this was the 'Charmed ones' she was standing in front of she thought they would know more about magical myths and creatures. **"Actually we don't know anything about it except what it pertains to ourselves"** Paige said pulling at a lock of hair **"Well don't ask me about it I'm not a magical library you know I just know what it means to me"** she said putting her hands up in indifference **"What does it mean to you then if I so may pry?"** Chris asked, just what she needed a question from the peanut gallery he had barely spoken a word to her except a grunt here and there or a barked order when he needed something no more mister tender here he was all business again. **"Please tell us Brie I'm interested to here it" **Piper said and she knew it was all over she had to tell her that much truth she loved her too much not to and what was it really going to hurt she only knew half of it herself **"Well it means I'm bound to a certain magical family, to protect, help out and whatever else I'm not certain of it never found too much information on it**" she said with a shrug **"Anything else?"** Paige asked **"Well I haven't found out what family I'm tied to so until then I'm in the dark…that and I certainly am not asking the elders for information on it though I know they know it all"** she said with a smart tone at the end. **"Well maybe I could ask them about it"** Chris said offering his services on something…**"NO" **all four women said at the same time he stepped back and put his hands in the air **"Okay wrong suggestion"** he said sheepishly **"Maybe I'll just read up on it at the magic school and find something on it"** Paige suggested and they all nodded it sounded like the safer choice for now, but Chris was still curious on the subject.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The day had started out pretty normal, Piper had sent Brianna out with Wyatt for a play date and she had spent the day watching him even visiting Shelia and Darrell for a little bit before she headed back to the manor, this is when the craziness started and the day went on anything but normal. Brianna had orbed into the manor with Wyatt on her hip to find that there was no one in the foyer or living room **"Phoebe, Paige, Piper where are you guys**?" she called out with no answer just then, till Phoebe rushed out of the kitchen **"Oh my god there you are we've had a demon attack and Piper is gone"** she said walking up to take Wyatt from her arms Brianna's face fell a demon attack while she was gone why hadn't Chris protected her and why now everything had been going so well **"But…But…why didn't Chris protect her and… how did she go missing couldn't she just have blown them up?"** she asked sputtering the first half of the question **"Chris got infected by the demon he's who took her**" Phoebe said to her walking off back into the kitchen, Brianna's face fell even more this wasn't happening Piper was gone, Chris was infected and had been the one to capture her and she was at a loss for a reasonable excuse not to break down and cry for her upset.

Brianna ran after Phoebe **"Whoa wait a minute explain to me this more I'm feeling a bit left out"** she said skidding to a stop when she saw Leo standing there **"Wait what's an Elder doing here and come on fill me in here"** she questioned looking at Leo quizzically **"That's Leo…Leo meet Brianna, Brianna meet Leo this is Wyatt and Chris's dad"** Paige said moving a hand in between the two, Brianna's mouth fell wide open this was 'the Leo' the one person she hadn't expected to ever meet**. "Okay so explain to me who she is"** Leo said pointing to the still stunned Brie **"Oh she's a half whitelighter from the future she's been staying with us for a couple of months"** Paige said working on the vanquishing potion from the book, now it was Leo's turn to look stunned staring at her with a confused face **"But…But…But"** Leo said stammering **"No time to dawdle there's Piper to save here"** Phoebe said rushing around the kitchen before turning back to hand Wyatt to Leo **"Oh and can you take Wyatt to the magic school I want to keep him safe…thanks"** she said walking off already before he could answer **"Oh sure be back with some more information"** he said before orbing off to the school. Paige had filled Brianna in on the happenings while she was gone and she could do nothing but scratch her head, she had never heard of such a demon and well could offer very little help except to stay out of the way while they did everything. Leo had come back with some more information on the demon and how to vanquish it but he looked at her strangely the whole time it reminded her of the first weeks she had been there and Chris had looked at her that way…guess it was a family thing, but she felt even more uncomfortable with his gaze then she had ever been with Chris, maybe it was because she loved Chris and knew absolutely nothing about Leo or maybe it was because he was an elder and that simple fact scared her to death due to her own birth.

Brianna had stayed with Shelia for the rest of the night as Darrell was working late and she was glad for the comforting talks that she offered it wasn't the talks she shared with Piper, but something more general and a lot less magical. **"What do you know of love Shelia?"** she asked from her spot on the couch **"What do you want to know Brie?"** she asked her a smile on her lovely face **"How do you know your really in love and what if your not sure they feel the same"** she asked her, Shelia thought for a good while before even starting to answer **her "Well love is different for each person but basically you feel a connection to someone and of course you don't really know it till your in it"** she said with a light chuckle **"As to your second question, well you'll never know till you tell them and get there answer back…so ask him and you'll know for sure"** she said with a **grin "But really who's the lucky guy to have won your heart Brie?"** she asked curiously, Brie blushed cherry red **"It's Chris…but we had a falling out a while back"** she said shaking her head **"He won't talk with me"** she said looking glumly "**Then keep trying he'll give in sometime" **Shelia said to her and they fell into a fit of laughter when they both envisioned Chris running from her.

Brianna had called Phoebe on her phone to check on the goings on with the demon she had been worried the whole time she had been sitting there with Shelia and just couldn't stay the whole night but she had been there well into the middle of the night. **"So is it safe to come home?"** she said into the phone **"Yeah but it's rough so be careful"** Phoebe said **"Okay"** Brianna said before she hung up, she sighed and made her goodbyes to Shelia who was ready to fall asleep then. Brianna orbed back to the manor and gingerly walked threw the house till she saw Piper standing in the kitchen and she couldn't help but go up to her and envelope her in a hug **"I was so worried about you Piper"** she said hugging the older woman, Piper just patted her on the back **"I'm okay nothing to worry about that's what my sisters are for"** she said with a smile **"Uhm… how's Chris?"** she asked reluctantly **"He's fine now… a bit angry but fine he nearly beat the crap out of Leo but hey what are dads for"** Piper said with a bit of mirth in her voice _**"Yeah what are they for?"**_she said under her breath she needed to talk with Chris and now she could feel the pain and anger radiating from him and it worried her because she felt so much love for him **"I'm going to go talk with him if that's…erm okay" **she said **"Sure maybe you can talk some sense into him"** she said to her **"Oh and since this attack I've decided that it would be best to stay at magic school to protect Wyatt and Chris" ** Brianna's smile faded **"Oh okay…well it's for the best I guess"** she said putting back on a fake smile she didn't know what to do now her job was to protect Wyatt but she feared the school for some odd reason and just couldn't make herself go…Piper nodded and walked off up the stairs

Brianna orbed to P3 to find Chris in his office slash room **"Knock knock"** she said with a smile and he looked up at her his face was a mess of tears **"Can I come in we really need to talk?"** she asked hesitantly **"Whatever"** he said flippantly while wiping the fresh tears off his face. **"I'm scared Chris of what's happened between us…you've been running from me since that night and I'm not leaving till we discuss it"** she said standing in front of his desk **"What's there to talk about it was a mistake…end of story"** he said angrily **"Nothing to talk about I gave you my virginity** **and my heart…I love you for god's sake say something meaningful to me for it"** she yelled at him and he leaned back in his chair thinking as she still fumed at him **"I didn't know you where a virgin"** he said to her, she gaped at him **"That's all you can say to me…ugghh I hate you men"** she said turning around and throwing her hands in the air **"Hey wait that's not everything"** he said quickly getting up and going to her **"I know I've been a weenie about this but I'm scared…I love you too but this is all complicated"** he said hugging her, she smiled at him **"You do?"** she asked slightly excited looking up at him **"Yeah figured it out a while back but after Bianca I'm scared believe me"** he said kissing her on the forehead **"I believe you and I'm just as scared but…we can figure out something I know it"** she said still looking him in the face, he smiled and leaned down to kiss her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Since there talk they had been much closer spending a good bit of time with each other trying to figure out the situation, not only there's but the situation involving Wyatt and that was a piece of work right there. Brianna had been kind of left in the cold when it came to keeping close to Wyatt as she still had panic attacks when she even thought of the magic school and going to it, but today Chris had talked her into going with him and promised her he'd be by her side the whole time so she conceded with his request. The two orbed to the school Chris had taken her hand before they had left so she was pretty relaxed at that point **"See that wasn't too hard"** he said with a smile leaning down to kiss her forehead **"Easy for you to say I'm still anxious about this"** she said squeezing his hand tighter for assurance. The two walked threw the halls of the school and Brie barely took her eyes from straight ahead to look at the school it's self, even though it was rather nice looking **"First stop to see Wyatt in the nursery"** he said and she grinned having missed seeing the little boy. When the pair made it to the nursery Brie took her hand from Chris's when she saw Wyatt sitting there playing with two other children **"Where's my hug little booger"** she said squatting down and opening her arms wide for the little boy, who immediately smiled and got up walking to her. **"Missed you my little man"** she said kissing him on the cheek in which he reached up and patted her on the face a wide grin spread across his face **"Maybe we should go see Piper now…you know can't stay long"** Chris said tilting his head slightly towards the door, Brie nodded and kissed the little boy again **"I be back again to see you booger…promise you"** she said letting him go and standing up, she waved to Wyatt happily on the way out of the door before she put her hand back into Chris's, Wyatt frowned from his spot on the floor at seeing this.

The two walked down the hall once again before they reached the library where Piper, Paige and Leo stood talking, Brianna squeezed Chris's hand this time in reassurance over facing his father, he smiled down at her and continued walking up to them. **"Hey Piper long time no see"** she said happily to her temporary mom, Paige looked down to notice there intertwined fingers and grinned not saying anything but Leo had taken notice of it too, he didn't say anything just looked over at Paige quizzically. Brianna unlaced her fingers from Chris's to reach out and hug Piper **"So you finally made it to come see me I thought you had forgot me"** Piper said with a smile, Brie faked shock putting a hand to her chest **"I would never forget you…what a doubting Thomas you are I just had to get my courage up to get my booty here"** she said with a grin **"You know I love you far too much"** she said to her giving her another hug "**And look you've grown, somebody is getting bigger and here I am not getting to see it"** she said rubbing Piper's belly, Chris grinned behind her trying hard to stifle a laugh. Brie turned around and slapped at him **"Stop laughing at me you big butt I'm bonding with your little self"** she said turning her nose up at him **"Sorry bout' that"** he said composing himself. **"Okay so what's going on between you two last time I checked you guys weren't talking much"** Paige said pointing between the two of them **"Nothing!!"** they both exclaimed in unison **"Uh we just got over it and started being friends again"** Brie explained after there shared outburst since they didn't want to explain there relationship now seeing that it was quite strange and well not easily explained to even the Charmed ones.

"**So who is this?"** a voice from behind them said, Brie turned around and went pale white when she saw the face that went with the voice he matched the description to a tee of what Nadine had said was her father, she swallowed hard so this was why she was so reluctant to come here it was him she felt in the very thought of it **"You know Chris of course and this is Brianna Morgan"** Piper said happily to Gideon **"She's our guest whitelighter she's been staying with us for the past…oh I think six months"** she said to him patting Brie on the shoulder, Brie shrunk away in her mind this was the madman that had hired her mother to carry her, this was the man who had brought all this responsibility and pain on her shoulders, she hated him and feared him all in one…and for another thing she didn't trust him as far as she could throw him he seemed shifty and his entire being screamed traitor to her, she didn't voice this though it could bring on more doom in more ways than one if she thought about it. **"I think we should get going Chris don't we have some demons to get looking up"** she said to him nudging him slightly in the side **"Yeah we do don't we how time flies…bye everyone"** he said hugging both Paige and Piper, leaving Leo out totally **"Bye gals see you later…and sorry no time to chat with you got to run… uh and sorry didn't catch your name"** she said trying to get away from him in a hurry she had lied she knew his name and knew it well but he didn't need to know that **"It's Gideon"** he said and she nodded at that **"Well bye then Gideon"** she said perkily before she grabbed Chris's hand and orbed away. **"What was that for?"** Chris asked when they had gotten back to the manor **"I don't like him I get a bad vibe from him…please promise me you'll keep an eye on him for me I don't trust him at all"** she said going up to him and putting her hands on his chest giving him her best puppy dog eyes **"Please" **she said and he laughed **"Of course I'll watch him because I trust your senses"** he said kissing her **"So"** and he kissed her again **"What"** again another kiss **"About those demons"** he said before kissing her passionately, she smiled into the kiss before breaking away **"They can wait for a few hours"** she said with an evil smirk on her face before tackling him to the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Brianna was happy she had the love of her life and everything was going good, demon attacks where rare and she hadn't run into Gideon once in her time visiting Wyatt and Piper at magic school so life was going good. That is till a demon attack came and Phoebe got hurt in the progress, Brianna and Paige had taken care of it but the then vanquishing of the demons had run there potions stock nearly slap out. This was the beginning of the end for Brie's adventure into the past she didn't know it was going to end like this, but she could have expected it to happen tragically like everything else in her life.

The stocks where running low but Paige was in doubt of what exactly to get so she left it to Phoebe to write down what they needed and of course she wanted to ask Leo for his opinion of the ingredients since she never knew what common demon would attack them **"Phoebe have you got that list ready or are you going to add even more to it'** she called up the staircase **"I've got it all here just let me get my keys so we can go"** Phoebe called down the stairs, she popped up at the top of the stairs and began her decent down them **"Okay so the list is complete on our part but still I think we need to get Chris to give us his opinion"** she said reaching Paige **"You know we could just…call him"** Paige said waving her hands in the air **"Yeah but P3 is on our way we'll just stop in"** Phoebe said going out the front door. Brie was sitting in Chris's lap talking to him face to face, his hands where rubbing up and down her back and he was grinning **"So when are we going to tell the family or are we going to excuse our way till we go back to our time?" **Brie asked him laying her head on his shoulder **"Hhm…I vote excuse till we can't anymore they'll found out soon enough on there own"** he said kissing her forehead **"Haven't we lied and excused enough… I hate to lie when I don't need to"** she said picking her head up and kissing him on the mouth **"Your aunts and Leo are looking at us funny as is I'm sure that Paige has taken notice more than once of us holding hands and spending a whole lot of time together"** she said to him raising an eyebrow **"See already figuring it out on there own"** he said before kissing her passionately to end the conversation.

Phoebe and Paige walked into P3 it was empty as the place wasn't ready to open but they knew Chris was there since he did live there, oh bad time to get there this was going to be embarrassing on all of them involved. Phoebe opened the door and turned a bright shade of cherry red, there was her nephew making out with there whitelighter guest and he already had Brie's shirt half lifted up…Phoebe put a hand on Paige's chest and pushed her back closing the door behind her **"Oh my god"** Phoebe said putting a hand to her chest **"What…what?"** Paige asked **"Chris and Brie…making out…right now…oh my god"** she said repeating the end twice, Paige laughed **"Well that explains it…come on lets get all aunty on him and break this up"** Paige said laughing opening the door and walking **"Ehem…hello aunts here let's break this up"** she said crossing her arms and tapping her foot looking all aunt like, Brianna jumped and slapped at Chris's wandering hands looking a vivid shade of red herself **"Erm hello ladies"** she said adjusting her shirt back down and getting off of Chris's lap, he just smiled with a cat that ate the canary grin and slowly got up straightening his shirt for a second **"Missed a button Brie"** Paige pointed out and Brie blush even redder if that was possible **"Uh thanks"** she said fixing it **"I can explain this"** she said putting her hands up as if defending herself from getting red **again "No need we understand totally…just wish we hadn't found it out like this" **Phoebe said after she gained her composure _**"Uh same here"**_ Brie said under her breath stomping Chris's foot for good measure **"Oww…what was that for"** he said looking at her, but the only answer he got was Brie sticking her tongue out at him **"Oh come on now children"** Phoebe said trying hard not to laugh **"We have some wiccan duties calling"** she said to them.

The quartet walked threw China town, Chris had suggested that they all just go together instead of him listing a few extra ingredients to add on the list… Chris and Brie walked together hand and hand laughing they had already been two stores and he was carrying the bags **"So what's left on the list?"** Chris asked Paige who was carrying the list **"Not much if one store has it all in stock we'll be made"** she said as he tried to look over her shoulder, she slapped at him "**I can read it just fine mister peeper"** she said laughing. Brianna got a funny feeling and looked around for the source but to her dismay she found nothing, Chris noticed this and tightened his grip on her hand **"Is something the matter?"** he asked her his face showing his worry **"No everything is fine just got a feeling"** she lied it was anything but fine her feelings where never good but he didn't know that. They left this next store only three things left but they didn't have it so the store owner suggested a shop further on down that she knew had it…they left and Brie got that feeling again only stronger, she shrugged it off and they went in search of that last store.

After an exhausting afternoon shopping the quartet left there list completed and supplies ready to go home but a person in the crowd caught Brianna's eye, she struggled to see them but even her tall frame couldn't see over the crowd till it was almost too late… _**'Mom' **_she thought and that's when she took notice of the same demon that took Nadine's life, when she was a teenager, heading straight towards Lynn, she pulled her hand away from Chris's and headed off towards Lynn running as quickly as she could in the crowd **"Wait where's she going"** Phoebe said as they went after Brie _**'No this is all wrong…it's going all wrong'**_ she thought as she got mere feet from Lynn when the demons attacked, they got one shot in on Lynn and Brianna fell down onto the pavement wincing and gasping in pain, her whole body went transparent and she panicked when she saw her hand start to fade **"Mom get Bianca and yourself out of there way… please" **she yelled and Lynn looked shell shocked at her but followed her orders and rushed Bianca and herself into a safer part of the street. The sisters and Chris rushed up to her and she tried to wave them away **"I'm okay…keep them safe I can't stress this enough"** she said catching her breath not physically hurt herself but the pain had traveled threw her unborn body into her current one so she took the brunt of it… **"Who?"** Paige asked and Brie pointed to Lynn and Bianca **"Keep my mom safe no matter what happens I'd like to be born you know"** she said now standing up fully the sisters looked at her strangely but Chris understood her **"Wait that's your mom…but that means you a Phoenix too"** Phoebe said looking at her strangely **"Yeah but that's unimportant now just keep my family safe while I kick some demon tushie!"** She said to them and quickly made a b-line to the two demons.

The sisters looked back and forth between each other and then at Chris who was heading straight for Lynn and Bianca **"Wait you knew this and never told us it"** Phoebe said grabbing his arm **"Yeah I did but it's been her right to tell it not mine…so let's help her out like she asked"** he said pulling his arm free from his aunt and walking up to Lynn **"I'm here to keep you safe… trust Brianna she knows what she's doing"** he said to her with a smile **"I trust you… but only because I love my baby dearly"** she said putting a hand on her large stomach **"And she's kept me safe so far"** she said grabbing Bianca's hand in her own **"Come on Bianca follow this young man he'll keep us safe baby sister said so" **she said to the young girl, Bianca nodded and reached up to take his hand **"Sister is mine so keep us really safe or else I get you"** she said menacingly for a nine year old **"I promise you I will cross my heart"** he said with a grin and she nodded, he loved them both and now that he had the chance he'd not fail on keeping his two loves safe and both from Wyatt even if it came to harming his brother he'd do it for them. Brianna was tired from taking the pain from her current self, that and the demons where very powerful when put together even if she had vanquished him as a teen it hadn't happened yet in this time. One attacked and she force fielded herself sending an energy ball towards them, the other tried again and she tried to blow him up but it only dinged him and he kept on going, she frowned as she forgot just how she had defeated the one demon in her future and her being tired wasn't helping **"Are you tired little witch…need to take a break"** the one demon taunted **"Never"** she said and sent a wave of electricity towards them as they shimmered away and it hit a nearby stand blowing it up **"Ugh"** she groaned.

The battle went on for a few more minutes before she finally got one of the demons by carefully channeling two of her powers together causing him to burn from her pyrokenisis and energy ball combo. It was a stand off between her and the very demon that caused her so much misery, and boy was it harder now than then to vanquish him as she had taken on two of them and not just him. **"Looking a little weak there want me to put you out of you misery already"** he said taunting her **"I never give up…and your going down you asshole" **she said threw gritted teeth she made it a point to not curse but hey he deserved it the word was just made for this piece of scum. He laughed at her…yes he dared laugh at her **"How about we make it interesting"** he said shimmering away only to end up behind Lynn grabbing her from behind but before he could get a good hold on her a force field was up around her in a second and he was tossed away, even madder than before he shimmer a athame into his hand and ran headlong towards Lynn before anyone could even blink, Brianna orbed in front of her mother and grabbed his arm struggling with him. A triumphant sound came from him as Brianna staggered back the athame firmly planted into her stomach, Chris dropped Bianca's little hand and ran in a panic as she began her decent to the ground, the demon looked smugly as he watched her fall, but before he could celebrate he burst into flames and was gone **"Gotcha now"** Brie said as Chris caught her in his arm **"Oh god Brie why did you do that?"** he said cradling her in his arm and brushing a strand of blonde hair out of her face **"Now Nadine has a fighting chance…I got him early"** she said blood seeping from her mouth as she coughed but she still had a smile on her face. Lynn and the sisters made there way to the two and bent down to them, Lynn just brushing the side of her daughters face "**You didn't have to do that you know…your little self would have just protected me again"** she said looking down at her **"I…know…but… it… was… instinct"** she pained to say coughing again, she turned to the sisters and spoke to them **"Tell Piper I love her and hug Wyatt goodbye for me…I won't be visiting him anymore"** she said with a frown **"But I can try to heal you…maybe we can get Leo to" **Chris said tears at the corners of his eyes **"Your not ready to heal me…and Leo can't you know that"** she said slowly taking shallow breaths between her sentences.

"**But I can try…don't die on me now we said we where going to go back together"** he said kissing her on the forehead, she smiled weakly up at him "**Can't always keep promises…but I still love you Chris remember that"** she said to him squeezing his hand tightly with the little bit of strength she had left **"Mom"** she said and Lynn grabbed her other hand **"Yes my little hope"** she said **"I love you too…always will please try to keep safe and Bianca too"** she said looking lovingly at her older sister **"She has a lot ahead of her and so does Willa tell Nett that…promise me that you'll tell her that too"** she said squeezing her mothers hand **"I promise I'll tell Annette what you said…and keep your sister safe too"** she said smiling down at her still as of yet unborn daughter **"Just know you'll always be my little hope"** she said to her kissing her hand **"I know and thanks for the name too…I keep it with me at all times"** she said with a smile knowing her mother had already planned to name her Brianna Hope Blair long before this meeting **"Chris"** she wheezed squeezing his hand this time **"You do your job here and I plan on seeing you in a much better future"** she said to him **"I will and I love you…I'll find you there trust me"** he said smiling at her, she grinned **"I only expect it, but maybe you should look up Bianca first"** she said to him, he frowned a little** "I will…but you're my true love"** he whispered on her ear and she smiled at that. Brianna gasped in pain and held on to him tighter he kissed her hard on the lips knowing it be there last and when they broke apart she finally went still in his arms, fading away into nothingness.

Lynn patted him **"Thank you for loving her now… I hope she still can do the same in return later"** she said getting up and grabbing Bianca's hand **"I've got to get going I have a promise to keep"** she said **"Who's Willa?"** he asked looking up at the blonde **"My niece"** she said and teleported away.

"**Well this day went all wrong"** Paige said glumly as they made it back to the manor Chris had already orbed straight to P3 for the night not feeling like talking anymore to anyone…especially not Leo and his mom. Piper was told the news the very next day and she cried for hours on it having loved Brie like a daughter, Leo just shrugged he had never known the girl and could shed no tears for an unknown girl to him, but in a corner Gideon stood there hiding listening to the story and he looked pleased to have heard of her powers he knew now the girl had been his 'daughter' and he couldn't wait to see them for himself.

As Brianna began her journey into non-existence she heard the familiar voice of her cousin **"You did good big cheese…"** the voice said and even without a body so to speak she smiled to herself **"Will we meet again Willa and this time will it be under different circumstances?"** she asked her **"Yes it will…but under much different circumstances"** she smiled again **"Good I can take that"** she said and finally faded completely away back into the abyss of rebirth.


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue 

Piper had brought Chris and Wyatt to daycare bumping into a dark hair lady on her way out **"Sorry"** she said looking at the lady **"No problem I was just leaving it was an accident"** she said with a grin **"Which one is yours?"** she asked being very friendly **"Those two little boys right there"** she said pointing to the four year old Wyatt and the two year old Chris **"There quite handsome bet they'll be charmers when there older"** she said with a grin **"What about you?"** Piper asked the younger woman **"That's my little girl right there…the blonde…well right close to your boys"** she said to her **"That's my little Brianna she's so smart even at two"** she said looking proudly at her little girl, Piper looked closely at the girl and recognized the sparkling brown eyes and the phoenix mark on the little girls wrist… it was her Brie and this must have been Nadine. **"Nice to meet you…and you have a beautiful daughter"**  
she said to her **"Thanks"** Nadine said beaming with motherly love **"I'm Nadine Thompson…and it seems your boys have taken a liking to my little Brie…how about a play date in the future?"** she said throwing in the last part out of habit since she wanted her daughter to get some socializing even at an early age **"Piper Halliwell…and sure I'd love to set up something" **she said unable to take her eyes off the little girl who was now sitting next to Chris handing him what appeared to be her snack crackers **"Great…oh look at that she just loves to share"** she said… **"Here's my card call me when you have dates in mind I'm not really all that busy but my shop takes up a little of my free time" **she said with a smile, Piper turned to face her and took the card **"Will do and nice meeting you again"** she said before the two women went there separate ways, she had her Brie again even if it was in smaller form and it seemed Chris and Wyatt had her back again too even if they didn't know it…Life was going to be interesting for those three children.

FIN

Like it…hate it…want some more of it, keep up the reviews and I might make a continuation of this story that is when I complete my other story…

Read on people and hit that review button I need your support…and thanks to all that have already given me reviews your comments fueled my muse. Aurora Moon


End file.
